It is well known that titanium metal has relatively high strength at high temperatures and a relatively low density. The combination of strength at high temperature and low density makes titanium base alloys attractive for use in applications including aircraft engines where high temperature environments may be encountered either intermittently or continuously. The temperature of use applications sought for advanced titanium base alloys is about 700.degree. C. A titanium base alloy capable of operating at 700.degree. C. would find wide use in aircraft engines where it could replace more dense nickel base alloys in various structural applications. However, the achievement of high strength at high temperatures has been limited by the inability to find strengthening additives for titanium above a given level without causing embrittlement of the base metal. When strengthening additives such as aluminum or tin are made above a modest level to the hexagonal titanium the result has been the reduction in ductility and an effective embrittlement of the metal. Also, it is known that alloy additions which would be made to ductilize a titanium alloy by producing a small amount of the cubic beta phase in the alloy result in the reduction of the elevated temperature strength. Accordingly, what has been sought in this technology is the ability to add alloying elements which add significant strength to the hexagonal alpha titanium base alloy without causing an embrittlement of the alloy.